Eternity
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Nina's sister Nathalia comes to visit her at school, and finds out something shocking. Fabian/Nina. OC/Mr. Winkler. I do not own. I am republishing this story, because I made some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV:

Ever since Joy's disappearance and Nina's arrival, things had been completely different. I mean, I'm sure that goes without saying, but it's so odd to have your life turned completely upside down in a few hours. I couldn't imagine life getting any more confusing-or weirder. But that was before I knew that Nina has a sister. And before her sister showed up at Anubis House.

"Oh my God!" Nina screamed from the front corridor.

"Nina, my dear, are you okay?" Trudy said, rushing into the corridor.

"I'm fine, Trudy. I just got a little excited." Nina replied, blushing.

"Why, Nina?" I inquired.

"My sister's coming to visit!" Nina exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"That's great, dear. When?" Trudy asked.

"The 20th!" Nina said.

"Um, Nina…that's today." I told her.

"Oh my God! I have to get ready!" Nina exclaimed, and ran upstairs.

"Well, she's certainly excited, huh, Fabian?" Trudy smiled.

"Yes, she is." I answered, thinking about why she never mentioned her sister. I wandered into the living room to start reading the book for English. After about an hour, I heard a knock on the door. I put my book down and went to open the door. When I did, a dark haired girl was standing there.

"Is this Anubis House?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. Are you Nina's sister?" I responded.

"Yeah, I am. Where is she?" The girl said.

"She's upstairs. I'll show you." I said, gesturing for her to follow. She followed me into the house, looking around in amazement.

"The Eye of Horus!" She gasped, when she saw the staircase.

"Yes, it is. By the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"It's Nathalia. What's yours?" She said.

"It's Fabian." I replied.

"So, Fabian-do you think Nina is happy here?" Nathalia asked.

"Yeah, she is. Nina?" I said, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, Fabian?" Nina replied.

"Your sister is here to see you." I said. Nina flung the door to her room open, and threw her arms around her sister.

"Nathalia! Oh My God, it's been way too long!" Nina exclaimed. Nathalia hugged her back, her smile as wide as her sister's.

"I've missed you, Nina. How's Harry Potter Land treating you?" Nathalia asked.

"It's great! I love it so much!" Nina said.

"Any boys?" Nathalia inquired.

"Nathalia!" Nina exclaimed, blushing, but her eyes flickered to me and quickly back to her sister. Nathalia noticed, and looked at me, a smile forming on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalia's POV:

Seeing Nina after so long was great, but it was even better to know that things were going well for her in England.

"Hey, Nina, I'm going to use the loo, alright?" I whispered.

"Alright, Nathalia." Nina replied. I walked into the bathroom, hoping no one else was there. My luck was good; I stood in front of the sink, staring miserably into the mirror. I didn't want to ruin Nina's time here by telling her that our grandmother was dead, and that I had to sell the house we lived in. All our things were being shipped over to England-I had bought a small flat with the money from selling the house.

"Hey, Nina-oh, sorry." A girl said.

"It's alright. I'm Nathalia, Nina's sister. Who are you?" I inquired.

"I'm Mara." The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mara." I said, smiling at her. I walked out of the bathroom, and over to Nina's room.

"Nina?" I asked, sticking my head in her room. Nina was on her bed, straddling Fabian, his shirt off, and she was making out with him.

"Oh, God, Nathalia-sorry!" Nina gasped, scrambling off of Fabian.

"It's fine, Neen. So…I have a surprise." I said, ignoring Fabian putting his shirt back on. He did have a really great body, but I guess he is Nina's….whatever.

"Yeah, Nathalia?" Nina replied.

"I bought a flat in England." I answered.

"Why, Nathalia? What about Gran?" Nina whispered.

"Nina…I'm sorry. She's gone." I responded.

"Gone?" Nina hollowly said, sitting heavily on her bed.

"I'm sorry, Nina. It's was all so sudden. I would've called you and had you fly back to America, but there wasn't time, and I didn't want you to miss school. I had to sell the house to pay for the funeral." I whispered.

"What about our stuff, Nat?" Nina said.

"It's being shipped over. Are you alright, Nina?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Why did you decide to move over here?" Nina inquired.

"To be closer to you, Nina. Why else?" I answered.

"You don't know that he's here?" Nina inquired.

"Who's here?" I asked, feeling clueless. My stomach felt sick and cold-like it did whenever anyone mentioned him.

"Jason! Jason Winkler." Nina whispered, her voice tainted with contempt.

"He works at your school?" I murmured, and then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV:

"Nathalia! Oh, God." I gasped and kneeled next to her, regretting that I had told her that Jason worked here.

"Nina…how does your sister know Mr. Winkler?" Fabian asked, shock and curiosity in his voice.

"Fabian! Now is not the time! Help me with Nathalia." I semi yelled, grabbing Nathalia under her arms, and lifting her. Fabian picked up her knees, and we put her on my bed.

"Nina…why did she tell you about your grandmother like that? So coldly." Fabian inquired.

"Nathalia has something called a Nonverbal Learning Disorder. She doesn't know how to relate to people sometimes. If she comes off as cold, it's usually because of that." I said, a bit irritated at Fabian.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your grandmother, Nina." Fabian responded.

"Thank you, Fabian." I said. I leaned over and rested my head against his shoulder, and he put his arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes briefly, and felt Fabian's lips press against my head. I looked up at him, and he pressed his lips against mine. A moment later, I hear a soft cough, and I look up at Nathalia.

"Why do I always find you in compromising positions, sister?" Nathalia laughed.

"Bad timing?" I answered, shrugging slightly.

"So… Jason Winkler really works here?" Nathalia inquired.

"Yeah, he does. He's our literature teacher." I responded.

"Well….can I see your school, then, Nina?" Nathalia said.

"Sure! Let's go." I responded, smiling. Nathalia stood up from the bed, and we walked down the stairs.

"Nina! How are you?" Jerome's voice called.

"What do you want, Jerome?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just to say hi." Jerome said, trying to look innocent.

"Sure, Jerome." I said, laughing.

"Who's the lovely lady you're with, Nina?" Jerome inquired.

"Jerome, this is my sister, Nathalia." I replied.

"Oh, well hello, Nathalia." Jerome said, trying to sound seductive. Nathalia rolled her eyes and walked by him, at which point his hand connected with her butt. Nathalia whipped around, and shoved Jerome against the wall, his offending wrist caught in her hand.

"Don't you ever do that again." Nathalia hissed, tightening her grip on his wrist.

"I-I'm sorry." Jerome gasped from the pain. Nathalia released his wrist, turned around, and glided away.

"Jeez, Nina-your sister sure is intense." Fabian said.

"Well, she took a lot of self defense classes-and dragged me along, as well. You're lucky Jerome that I'm way less touchy then she is. But even I'd admit, what you just did was over the line." I said, my eyes narrowing at him slightly.

"Sorry, Nina. Won't happen again. But seriously-is she single?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome, she's twenty two. Way too old for you." I replied.

"Ah, well. One can always hope." Jerome said.

"In your dreams, Jerome." Fabian laughed, rolling his eyes. I laughed as well, watching Fabian's adorable smile spread across his face until it reached his eyes, making them sparkle. I sighed softly, but apparently Jerome noticed, because he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping some secrets, Nina?" Jerome whispered as he walked past. I stared after him, wondering what in the world that was about.

"So, Fabian…where do you think Nathalia went?" I inquired.

"I hope not too far. Who knows what she might do to Alfie if he offends her?" Fabian responded.

"Oh no!" I yelped, and ran off in the direction Nathalia went. I found her in the kitchen, helping Trudy bake a cake for after dinner.

"Nina! You have such a lovely sister, dear." Trudy said, smiling happily.

"Yes, I do, Trudy. And she's living in England now!" I exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, dearie. But Nina-what about your Grandmother?" Trudy inquired.

"She died, Trudy." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, dearie." Trudy said, giving me a hug.

"Nina-will you help me pick out an outfit?" Amber said, running into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure, Amber." I replied. I started to walk out of the room, and then remembered Nathalia was still here.

"Nathalia-be nice!" I said, and continued upstairs to our room.

"So, Nina, that girl is your sister?" Amber asked when we were upstairs.

"Yeah, she is." I answered, wondering why Amber would ask such a question. I mean, Nathalia and I-well, if she wasn't older, people would probably think we were twins.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathalia's POV:

I rolled my eyes at Nina telling me to be nice, because I planned to be. What I did to Jerome-well, he went too far. He was just lucky I left my mace in my flat.

"So, Nathalia, are you planning to stay here?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I am. I love living in America, but I really want to be close to Nina now that our grandmother is gone." I replied.

"Hey, Trudy, have you seen my running shorts?" A blond boy with a crooked smile asked.

"They're in the wash, Mick." Trudy replied.

"Thanks, Trudy. Who are you?" Mick inquired.

"I'm Nathalia. I'm Nina's sister." I answered.

"Oh, cool. I'm Mick." He said.

"Like Mick Jagger?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…I don't know." Mick replied.

"Alright, Mick." I said, containing my laughter.

"I'll see you later, Trudy." Mick said, and walked away. As soon as he was out of the room, I burst into laughter. I really hope the boy wasn't named after Mick Jagger.

"Well, who else have you met so far, Nathalia?" Trudy inquired.

"I've met Fabian, Jerome and Mick. And…seen Amber, I guess you'd say." I answered.

"You should come to dinner, Nathalia. I'm making pizza." Trudy said.

"I'd love to. Can I help you cook?" I asked.

"You really love to cook, don't you?" Trudy said.

"Yeah, I do. Well-I'm going to go see what Nina's doing. Tell me when it's time to start cooking?" I inquired.

"Sure, dearie." Trudy said, and turned back to the cake she was stirring. I walked out of the room, and ran right into someone.

"Ow." I muttered from my position on the floor.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Jerome asked.

"I'm fine, Jerome." I replied, standing up.

"Oh, good. Listen-I'm sorry about earlier. I was just trying to get your attention." Jerome said.

"Well, you certainly did that, Jerome. I'm sorry I pushed you against the wall." I replied.

"It's alright-I understand. Nina said you've taken a lot of self defence classes." Jerome said.

"Yeah, I have. Our neighborhood wasn't the best around back in Boston." I muttered.

"Do you…want to go for a walk?" Jerome asked.

"Alright." I warily replied. We walked out of the house, and towards a forest.

"Do you like England so far, Nathalia?" Jerome inquired.

"I do. It's beautiful." I answered. We walked on in silence for a little while, and then Jerome stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Jerome asked.

"Hear what?" I responded, straining my ears to hear whatever Jerome said he heard.

"I hear…music?" Jerome said.

"Oh…that's probably my iPod." I reached into the pocket in my jeans, and turned my iPod off.

"Sometimes I don't turn my iPod off because I think that I'll be putting the headphones on in a few minutes, but then I don't. Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. So, are you really twenty two?" Jerome inquired.

"Yeah, I am. How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm turning eighteen next week." Jerome replied.

"That's pretty cool." I said.

"Why are you in England, Nathalia?" Jerome inquired.

"Well, Nina's and my grandmother died, so I sold the house and moved here. I miss Nina, and I wanted to be closer to her." I answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your grandmother, Nathalia." Jerome said.

"Thank you. Tell me about yourself, Jerome." I said, looking up at him.

"There's not much to tell, really. I like the color green, and I like to read." Jerome answered.

"Okay. Well, do you like thunderstorms?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jerome replied.

"Do you hear that?" I inquired, looking at Jerome.

"Hear what?" Jerome asked, looking around.

"Never mind. I thought I heard someone yelling. Do you know what time it is, Jerome?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's 5.40. We should get back. Dinner starts at six." Jerome said, looking at his phone.

"Alright, let's go." I replied, and we started to walk towards the school.

"Nathalia…would you like to step out sometime?" Jerome inquired.

"Step out? As in…go on a date?" I asked.

"Well…yes." Jerome said.

"Jerome…you're seventeen." I answered.

"Well, only for another week, Nathalia. Would you like to step out after I turn eighteen?" Jerome asked.

"I'd like that, Jerome." I responded. Jerome and I continued towards the school, a smile on his face. After a few minutes, he slipped his hand into mine, and I decided to let it stay there. Jerome was a very sweet guy, even though he had smacked me on the butt.

"Nathalia! There you are!" Nina said, running towards me. Jerome quickly removed his hand and shoved it into his pocket.

"Nina, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nobody knew where you went, Nathalia. I was worried." Nina replied.

"I'm sorry, Nina. Jerome and I went for a walk. Is everything okay?" I inquired.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Let's go to dinner." Nina said, getting on the side Jerome wasn't on, and started to walk back with us.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerome's POV:

Nathalia was definitely a unique girl. She had that 'I don't give a damn what you think' vibe, one that was incredibly attractive, if it was genuine, and Nathalia genuinely doesn't care what others think.

"Jerome! Come on, it's time for dinner!" Alfie yelled.

"Coming, Alfie!" I replied. I stared in the mirror for a few more seconds, and then went to the dining room.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Jerome." Patricia harshly said.

"In a bad mood again, Patricia?" I asked, tired of her harshness.

"Shut up, Jerome." Patricia replied. I rolled my eyes, and took my seat at the table.

"So, Nathalia, you're Nina's sister?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, I am. So what?" Nathalia replied.

"Nothing. Just curious." Patricia said.

"Alright then." Nathalia said.

"So, Fabian-have you asked Nina to the prom yet?" Amber asked.

"Amber!" Nina exclaimed, looking embarrassed.

"Prom? What prom?" Nathalia inquired.

"We're having an end of the term prom." I answered.

"Sounds fun." Nathalia said, looking at me and smiling. She looked so beautiful, and it felt like my heart stopped beating. Maybe I should ask her to prom?

"Who are you going to ask, Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"Uh…I'm not sure yet, Alfie." I replied, looking over at Nathalia. She was still looking at me, and then she winked. I wasn't too sure what it meant, except for maybe she liked me, and wanted me to ask her? Women are a bloody mystery.

"Well, I'm going to do my homework." I said, and left the dining room. I wandered into my room and lay down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, wondering what I was supposed to be doing. Nathalia obviously was trying to say something, but I wasn't entirely sure what. I could just ask her if she wanted to go to the prom with me, but what if she said no? I heard a knock on my door, and then Fabian entered.

"Hey, Jerome, are you alright?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, fine, why?" I said.

"Well...you didn't eat any of your dinner." Fabian replied.

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." I answered.

"Like…Nathalia?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. Do you think I should ask her to prom, Fabian?" I said.

"Yeah, I think you should. She certainly seems interested in you." Fabian replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Fabian's POV:

I'd never seen Jerome so tied up over anyone. Nathalia certainly seemed interested in him, judging from the way she kept looking over at Jerome during dinner.

"Hey, Nina, do you know if-" I said, walking into her room.

"Fabian! Get out!" Nina yelled, covering her chest with her nightgown.

"I'm so sorry, Nina!" I said, covering my eyes with my hands and backing out of the room. I stood outside for a few minutes, and was about to leave, except Nina came out of her room.

"What were you going to ask, Fabian?" Nina inquired.

"If you knew if Nathalia likes Jerome." I said.

"Oh. Yeah, she does." Nina answered.

"Thanks, Nina. You're beautiful." I whispered, and hugged her.

"Fabian, are you okay?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"You just said I was beautiful." Nina said, shock written all over her features.

"Nina, you are beautiful." I answered.

"Fabian, I-" Nina started to say.

"What are you doing in the hall? It's time for lights out." Victor bellowed.

"Meet me upstairs at midnight." Nina whispered, and ran upstairs. I stared at her in wonder for a few minutes, until Victor's reminder that he wants to hear a pin drop sent me running to my room. Time didn't move as quickly as I would've liked, but soon it was time to go meet Nina. I crept out of my room and up the stairs, moving quietly past Victor's office. He was sleeping in there as usual, which prompted me to wonder if he even had a bedroom of his own. Nina was standing outside her doorway, and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Fabian." Nina said, walking towards me.

"Hey, Nina." I replied.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come up here." Nina said, stepping a little closer to me. Her eyes were focused on my lips, like she wanted to kiss me. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I smiled and kissed her back, glad that my first kiss was with someone so beautiful. When I opened my eyes, Nina was wreathed in black, with a circlet on her head, just like Senkhara. I screamed and tried to move, but she grabbed my upper arms and squeezed. With her lips still pressed against mine, she drew in a breath, sucking the air out of my lungs. Just as I was about to pass out, I woke up. My shirt stuck to my chest with sweat, and I was gasping for air. It felt so real, this nightmare. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 11.59. I wasn't exactly eager to go see Nina after the dream, but I knew that she would never hurt me, so I got out of bed and started upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's POV:

I waited for what felt like forever for Fabian to meet me upstairs, though it was probably only five minutes. I was tired of waiting, so I decided that I was going to go back into my room. As I turned around to go back, a hand grabbed my wrist. I gasped in shock, until I realized it was just Fabian.

"Fabian, you scared me!" I said, smiling at him.

"Sorry, Nina. What did you want to talk to me about?" Fabian inquired.

"I wanted to tell you-I really like you Fabian." I whispered, blushing.

"Oh. I really like you too. Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" Fabian said.

"Yes, I will be." I replied, smiling. Fabian pressed his lips against mine, and I kissed him back. He groaned slightly, and then pulled away.

"I think we should get some sleep, Nina." Fabian whispered.

"Alright, Fabian." I reply, kissing him once more. I walked back into my room, and after climbing into bed, started to day dream about Fabian. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, but that quickly changed. My dreams were dark and restless, the one constant being Fabian. Fabian walking away from me, Fabian leaving me to die where Victor Rodenmaar Senior had died, Fabian with Joy, laughing, and falling in love with her. I woke up, gasping, with tears rolling down my cheeks. I climbed quietly out of bed, and crept downstairs to find Fabian.


	8. Chapter 8

Fabian's POV:

"Fabian? Fabian, wake up, please." Nina whispered.

"Nina, what is it? I inquired.

"I had a horrible dream. Well, a horrible set of dreams. I was left to die…down where Victor's father died." Nina quietly said.

"You know I would've never let that happen to you, Nina. You're safe now." I replied.

"I know. Thank you for getting me out, Fabian." Nina said, and smiled up at me.

"Well, I couldn't very well leave you down there with Alfie, Patricia and Amber. Who knows what would've happened?" I said, laughing quietly.

"Well, seeing as there is no food down there, at least that eliminates the possibility of Alfie and Patricia starting a food fight." Nina replied, smiling.

"You have a beautiful smile, Nina." I whispered. Nina looked up at me, and then pressed her lips against mine.

"Thank you, Fabian. Can I stay here with you?" Nina asked. I nodded, and we lay down, Nina lying with her head on my chest. I put my arm around her, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina's POV:

Fabian's words of reassurance comforted me, and having him next to me was a comfort as well. The next time we woke up was because it was morning, and time to get ready for school.

"Fabian, wake up." I whispered.

"Hm? What is it, Nina?" Fabian murmured.

"It's time to get ready for school!" I said, and poked him in the side. His eyes quickly opened, and he stared at me in surprise.

"I should totally get you back for that." Fabian said, smiling at me.

"Oh yeah? And how would you get me back, Fabian?" I taunted.

"I think I'd start by tickling you." Fabian said.

"Well, you can tickle me later, Fabian. Right now, it's time to get ready for school. Unless you want Eddie to wake up and see us in bed together." I said.

"Alright, alright. I get it-it's time to get up." Fabian said, and stood up. I got up as well, and gave Fabian a quick kiss goodbye, before I walked out the doorway. I hurried upstairs to get dressed, before Amber could wake up and notice that I wasn't there.

"Amber, wake up." I said, after I was completely ready for school. Amber blearily opened her eyes, and stared up at me.

"Nina? Is it time to wake up already?" Amber groaned.

"Yes, it is. Are you not feeling well?" I asked.

"Just tired, Nina." Amber said, reluctantly getting out of bed. While she was getting ready, I walked down the stairs, eager to see Fabian. I knocked on his door, and when he opened it, I hugged him. Fabian wrapped him arms around me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Nina…what are we going to tell the others? Are we going to tell them we're together?" Fabian inquired.

"Yeah, we can, if you want." I replied.

"I'd like that, Nina." Fabian said, smiling at me and then taking my hand in his. We started towards the kitchen, smiling happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Fabian's POV:

I had never imagined that I would be lucky enough to get someone like Nina. She had a beautiful smile, beautiful hair, beautiful everything. And on top of that, she was really smart and funny as well. Nina and I walked out of my room, our hands still clasped tightly together. Amber was the first to notice, mostly because she was in the hallway.

"OMG, Nina! Are you and Fabian together?" Amber screamed. Nina glanced at me, blushed, and nodded.

"Finally! I'm so happy for you two." Amber said, smiling. Joy walked past Amber, looked at me and Nina, rolled her eyes, and then walked into the dining room. She didn't seem happy about Nina and I, but that didn't matter to me. Nina and I continued into the dining room, where Nina and I sat down next to each other. Eddie and Patricia were preoccupied with flirting; Jerome was staring unabashedly at Mara, Alfie was looking at Amber with a worried look on his face, and Joy was glaring at Nina, as if Nina had kicked Joy's puppy. Actually, Joy looked like she really hated Nina, which unnerved me a little.

"Are you ready to go, Nina?" I inquired.

"Yes, I am." Nina replied, getting up. We grabbed our bags, and left for school. Classes passed quickly, mostly because I spent the majority of time holding hands with Nina under the desk.

"Hey, Fabes, can I talk to you?" Joy inquired between classes. I looked over at Nina, and she nodded, and then walked towards her locker to wait for me.

"What do you want, Joy?" I asked.

"What are you doing with Nina, Fabes?" Joy said.

"I'm being her boyfriend. Why?" I replied.

"Because I think you could do better-with me." Joy responded.

"Well, regardless of what you may think, Joy, I am with Nina. And we have to go to class." I said, and walked towards Nina, incensed about Joy's behavior.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina's POV:

"What's wrong, Fabian?" I asked, as he angrily walked up to me.

"Joy said that I could do better then you, with her. As if I would chose her over you." Fabian said, sounding furious.

"Fabian, calm down. Who cares what Joy thinks?" I replied.

"You don't? You aren't upset that Joy said that?" Fabian asked.

"Not really. I think she's just jealous, Fabian." I said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Let's go to Drama, shall we?" Fabian asked, holding out his hand.

"I'll meet you there, okay, Fabian? I need to stop in the ladies room. I'll be there soon, I promise." I said, and kissed him. Fabian walked away, and I ducked into the girl's bathroom. I turned the corner, and nearly ran into Joy.

"Oh, sorry, Joy." I said, trying to get around her. Joy moved in front of me, blocking my way.

"Nina. Just so you know, Fabian is mine. You need to break up with him immediately." Joy snarled.

"Fabian is not yours, Joy. He's my boyfriend." I replied. Joy grabbed my hair, and smashed my head against the tiled wall. I tried to push her off me, but she just punched me in the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. The last thing I remember is feeling Joy's foot connecting with my head, and then the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Fabian's POV:

What Joy had said, about her being better for me then Nina was really incensed me. But I never thought she'd actually do anything to harm Nina, or to break us up.

"Mr. Winkler, may I be excused for a moment?" I inquired.

"Yes, Fabian, go ahead." Mr. Winkler replied. I left the room, determined to find out where Nina had gone. I checked near her locker, to see if she was there. Seeing that she wasn't, I decided to go over to the girl's room, to make sure that nothing had happened. I pushed open the door, glancing around to make sure that there were no teachers around. The door hit something when I pushed it inward, and when I glanced down, I saw that it had hit Nina's foot, and that she was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Nina? Oh my God." I whispered, and picked her up. I walked really quickly towards Mr. Sweet's office, and banged on his door with my knee.

"What is it?" Mr. Sweet said, opening his door.

"I found her near the ladies room, Mr. Sweet. I think someone attacked her." I said, suspicion growing in my mind.

"Oh my giddy aunt." Mr. Sweet said, quickly picking up his phone and dialing for an ambulance. He gave them the address of the school, and within minutes they had arrived, their sirens screaming.

"Fabian, you should go with her." Mr. Sweet said, as they loaded Nina into the ambulance. I climbed in and sat next to her, watching while they stuck an IV in one of her veins and rushed us off to hospital. Seeing Nina unconscious and hurt like that, her face already starting to bruise-it's the worst thing I've seen in my life. We arrived at hospital, where they rushed her into a room, and there was a flurry of activity as they hooked her up to machines and took her vitals. I sat in a chair outside her room, my head in my hands, wondering how this had happened. We're so happy together-why would anyone want to cause her harm?

"Fabian?" A voice said. I looked up, to see Nina's sister, dressed in scrubs.

"Nathalia? What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I work here. Why are you here?" Nathalia asked.

"Nina's in there." I said, gesturing towards the hospital room.

"Oh my God." Nathalia said, and ran into the room. I looked into the room to see Nathalia holding Nina's hand, tears streaking her face.

I turned away from Nina and Nathalia, and stared at my hands in shock. What had happened was so horrible, so cruel. After a few minutes, Nathalia came out and sat down next to me.

"Who did this to her?" Nathalia inquired.

"I think it was this girl we know, Joy." I replied, feeling guilty.

"Why would she do that?" Nathalia asked.

"Because she wants me to be her boyfriend." I said.

"Oh. What a bitch." Nathalia hissed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To call the police." Nathalia answered, and walked away. I looked after her numbly, wondering at how easily my world came crashing down.


	13. Chapter 13

Nina's POV:

What I first noticed was that everything hurt. My head ached; my ribs felt like someone had treated them like they treat a soccer ball, and even my eyes hurt.

"Nina? Can you hear me?" Someone asked. I shifted my eyes over to the side of the bed, and saw a blurry form.

"Fabian, is that you? What happened?" I whispered.

"It's me, Nina. How are you feeling?" Fabian inquired.

"Tired. Sore." I replied.

"Do you remember who did this to you?" Fabian asked.

"I was talking to Joy, and she was saying that I didn't deserve you, and you should be her boyfriend…and then she attacked me?" I said, my mind feeling hazy.

"I'm so sorry, Nina. I'm sorry she did that to you." Fabian whispered.

"Fabian, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I replied.

"Your sister was here, briefly. But then she left to call the police." Fabian said.

"The police? Why?" I asked.

"To report about Joy attacking you." Fabian replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Fabian. I wish I could change this." I whispered.

"No, Nina, don't. Joy made her choice to hurt you. You did absolutely nothing wrong. And she deserves whatever happens to her." Fabian said. I looked up at him, surprised at the vehemence in his voice.

"So, when do you think they'll let me out of here?" I said, looking around at the starched white surroundings.

"I don't know, Nina." Fabian replied, laughing slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Fabian's POV:

"What are you laughing at, Fabian?" Nina asked, looking slightly indignant.

"Your expression. God, Nina, I am so sorry for what she did to you. I hate seeing you in the hospital like this." I said.

"Fabian, stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault." Nina whispered, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I just wish I could've protected you." I said.

"I know, Fabian. But it's alright. I'll be fine." Nina replied.

"I know, Nina." I said.

"Maybe I should've just let Joy have you…" Nina whispered.

"No, Nina. I don't love Joy, I love you." I replied, taking her hand in mine.

"I love you too, Fabian." Nina said, her eyes starting to drift closed.

"I guess it's time to take a nap, then?" I quietly said. Nina nodded, her eyes closing fully. I pressed my lips against her forehead, and settled in to wait for something to happen. I must have fallen asleep as well, because the next thing I remember is seeing Nina and Nathalia talking to two police officers.

"Thank you for your statement, Ms. Martin. We'll let you know when we have some news." One of the officers said. Nina nodded, and then looked over at her sister.

"Thank you, officers." Nathalia said. The officers left, and then Nina looked over at me.

"Have a nice nap, Fabian?" Nina said, smiling.

"Yeah. Did you tell the police everything?" I asked.

"I did. How do you feel, Fabian?" Nina inquired.

"Nina, I think that I should be asking you how you feel, not the other way around. How are you?" I said.

"Just a little sore, Fabian. And tired. The doctor gave me something to help with the pain, and it's made me a bit drowsy." Nina replied.

"Maybe you should take a nap, then?" I asked.

"I think I will. Stay with me?" Nina whispered.

"Always." I replied, taking her hand in mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Nathalia's POV:

I couldn't believe that some girl decided that she can beat up my little sister, and just because she thinks that she and Fabian belong together. Since I was twenty two and now Nina's legal guardian, it was up to me to go and talk to the headmaster of the school about Joy's actions. I knocked on the door to Mr. Sweet's office, wondering if he was actually sweet.

"Come in." Mr. Sweet called. I opened the door, and stepped into his office, closing it behind me.

"Hello, Mr. Sweet. I'm Nina's sister, and her legal guardian." I said.

"Ah, hello." Mr. Sweet responded.

"My name is Nathalia Martin." I said.

"Well, Ms. Martin, what do you need to speak to me about?" Mr. Sweet inquired.

"Joy's brutal attack on Nina today. I want to know what you are going to do about it." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to suspend her." Mr. Sweet replied.

"Suspend her? You suspend girls who violently attack other girls, breaking several of the victim's ribs, and kicking her in the head multiple times, resulting in a concussion and a stress fracture of her skull, and maybe even permanent brain damage?" I said, feeling furious at this dense man.

"How do you know that those are Nina's injuries?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Because I am interning at the hospital they brought Nina to, and I saw her chart." I replied.

"Ms. Martin, Joy's parents are big supporters of this school. I can't expel their daughter." Mr. Sweet replied.

"So, what you are saying is that because Joy's parents have given a lot of money to the school, you don't want to upset them into withdrawing their support. Well, I'm sure they'll prefer Joy being in jail, rather than being expelled." I said, getting up to leave.

"Ms. Martin, wait!" Mr. Sweet said.

"What?" I replied, turning towards him.

"If you drop all charges, I'll make sure that Joy is suspended for two months." Mr. Sweet said.

"Two months? Are you kidding? Someone like her is obviously dangerous and not right mentally. She shouldn't be allowed to wander freely through the halls of this "prestigious" school." I responded, and then turned and left the room.

"Nathalia, what are you doing here?" A voice inquired. I turned towards it, and saw the one person I had really been trying to avoid, Jason Winkler.

"My sister goes here, Jason. Nina Martin?" I said.

"She's your sister?" Jason asked, a look of astonishment on his face.

"Yes, she is. And if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to her, because she's in the hospital. One of the other girls at this fine establishment attacked her this morning." I said, starting to walk down the hall.

"Nathalia, wait!" Jason said, grabbing my upper arm.

"What is it, Jason?" I said, prepared for him to be angry.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For how things ended." Jason said.

"It is fine, Jason. I forgave you a long time ago." I replied. I removed my arm from his grasp, and tried to calmly walk away. As soon as I was out of his sight, I leaned on some lockers, and slid down to the floor. I covered my face with my hands, trying not to start crying.

"What are you doing here, Nathalia? What's wrong?" Jerome voice said..

"Nothing's wrong. I was just talking to Mr. Sweet. What are you doing here?" I replied, taking my hands away from my face.

"Um…looking for you, actually." Jerome said.

"Okay…why?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how you and Nina are doing." Jerome replied.

"Want to come see her at the hospital?" I asked.

"Sure, Nathalia. Just let me go back to Anubis House for a second? Meet me there?" Jerome said.

"Okay. Let me go get my car." I replied. I walked over to my car, got in, and drove towards Anubis House. When I got there, I saw Joy being led away by the police officers Nina and I had spoken to in the hospital. After ten minutes, Jerome came out, holding a duffel bag. He put the bag in the back seat, and then climbed in my front seat.

"Did you see Joy being arrested?" Jerome asked, while he was buckling his seat belt.

"I did. What's in the bag, Jerome?" I inquired.

"Some things for Nina. Fabian texted me and asked me if I could give it to you." Jerome replied.

"Alright then." I said, and then we drove off towards the hospital. When we got into Nina's room, it was empty, and just Fabian was sitting there.

"Where's Nina, Fabian?" Jerome asked.

"She said her eye sight was starting to get blurry, so they took her to run some tests." Fabian replied, looking worried.

"Fabian, I'm sure she'll be fine. The police arrested Joy, you know." I said. Fabian sighed, looking as upset as ever.

"Fabian, I brought the things you asked me to bring." Jerome said, snapping Fabian out of his reverie.

"Thanks, Jerome." Fabian replied, taking the duffel bag. He unzipped it, and pulled out a couple of things I had never seen before. One was a music box, and the other was a stuffed bear holding a heart that says, "I love you".


	16. Chapter 16

Fabian's POV:

I have never been as worried about someone as I've been about Nina. What if Joy attacking her had done serious damage?

"Hey, Fabian-stop worrying. Nina's going to be fine." Nathalia said.

"I know. Nina's strong." I reply, still a bit worried. Nina is wheeled back into the room shortly after, and her smile at seeing me erases all my worry.

"Nina, how are you feeling?" Jerome asks.

"I feel fine, Jerome." Nina replies, still looking at me.

"Hey, Jerome, how about we go get some food?" Nathalia asks. Jerome looks at me and Nina, and then nods. They exit the room, and I move closer to Nina.

"I asked Jerome to bring some of your things from home." I said, handing her Sarah's music box and the teddy bear I bought her.

"Thanks, Fabian." Nina replied.

"They arrested Joy." I blurted, and then wished I could take it back.

"I'm sorry, Fabian." Nina said.

"Why, Nina? You did nothing wrong. Joy's the one who hurt you." I answered.

"I know. I just…she's your friend." Nina whispered.

"Nina, the second I found out it was Joy who hurt you, she stopped meaning anything to me. You matter, not Joy." I said.

"Thank you, Fabian." Nina said. She sat up, and then moved until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nina, what are you doing?" I inquired.

"Just hold still for a moment, Fabian." Nina said, ignoring my question. She leaned closer to me, until her lips pressed against mine. The action must have unbalanced her, for the next thing I knew, she was in my lap. Nina gasped in pain, and I saw that her IV was about to come out of her arm in a very unpleasant way. So I did the only think I could think to do, which was pick her up and lay her back in her bed. I climbed in next to her, wanting to be close to her.

"Thanks, Fabian. What would I do if you weren't around?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, Nina." I replied.

"You're like my Knight in armor…made of books." Nina said, laughing.

"What did they give you for the pain, Nina?" I ask, wondering at her giddy behaviour.

"I don't know-Tylenol? Maybe Advil? No, I remember. It's called Lortab." Nina replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Nina's POV:

I started to feel giddy all of a sudden, as if someone had given me a lot of sugar.

"Nina, are you okay?" Fabian asks, looking at me strangely.

"I feel fine, Fabian. Why?" I inquire.

"Um, nothing. I'll be right back, Nina." Fabian says. He leaves the room, and I am instantly bored. How to amuse myself with Fabian gone? I start to think of ways, but before I can try any of them, Fabian's back, and with a doctor.

"I see what you mean, Mr. Rutter. And she's acting giddy, you say?" The doctor says.

"Yes-which is very unusual for her, Dr. Grace." Fabian says.

"Ms. Martin, are you feeling odd?" Dr. Grace asks. I puzzle over his question, and then nod. My tongue feels heavy in my mouth, and my stomach has started to hurt.

"I think she's having an allergic reaction to the medication we gave her. Especially considering the outbreak on her face." He says, stepping closer to me. He looks closely at my skin, and then nods.

"I'll be back in a bit." Dr. Grace says, and steps out of the room. Fabian comes back over to where I am, and takes my hand.

"Are you alright, Nina?" Fabian asks.

"I'm fine, Fabian." I reply, gently squeezing his hand. He squeezes mine back, and I'm glad that he's here, by my side. Nathalia and Jerome returned a couple minutes later, carrying food.

"Are you guys looking to feed an entire army?" I said, laughing.

"You know how boys are, Nina. Constantly hungry." Nathalia said, rolling her eyes in Jerome's direction.

"True enough." I agreed.

"Fabian, you should eat." Nathalia said, handing Fabian a sandwich.

"Do I get food, Nathalia?" I asked.

"I'll go ask the doctor, Nina." Nathalia replied, leaving the room.

"So, how are you feeling, Nina?" Jerome inquired.

"I feel fine, Jerome. Thanks for asking." I answered, and then looked from him to Fabian, hoping Jerome would get the message.

"Hey, Fabian, let's go for a walk, shall we?" Jerome said, putting a hand on Fabian's shoulder.

"Sure." Fabian listlessly said, standing up and walking out of the room with Jerome. I sighed, hoping Jerome would be able to get through to Fabian. I could tell that Fabian was still beating himself up about what Joy had done, and I wanted him to realize that it wasn't Fabian's fault at all.

"Hey, Nina-the doctor said you could eat. But, on the other hand, they are keeping you over night and moving you into a different room. Just to make sure there are no injuries they don't know about. Where did Jerome and Fabian go?" Nathalia said, handing me a sandwich.

"Jerome and Fabian went for a walk. Fabian's still beating himself up because he thinks it was his fault that Joy attacked me. They'll let me go tomorrow?" I inquired.

"If you want, Nina, I'll talk to Fabian." Nathalia offered.

"Thank you, Nathalia. I'm not sure if he'll believe Jerome." I replied, and started to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

Fabian's POV:

Jerome was trying to make me feel better, trying to convince me that Joy's actions hadn't been my fault. But they were my fault-I knew that they were.

"Hey, Jerome-can you go sit with Nina? They're going to be moving her to a different room in a while, and I want to make sure someone's with her." Nathalia said, walking towards us.

"Sure, Nathalia." Jerome said, and walked towards Nina's room. Nathalia turned towards me, a slightly bothered look on her face.

"Alright, Fabian. You need to cut it out. I know you're upset about what happened to Nina, and that you are worried about her, but Nina needs you to not be worried. It wasn't your fault. Joy is obviously a very troubled child, and her actions are not related to what you did or didn't do." Nathalia said.

"I should've just agreed to go out with her, and then she would've never hurt Nina." I muttered.

"No, she might not have hurt Nina, Fabian. But you would've. And I know that Nina would rather be with you, injured because of some girl, then without you, with her heart broken." Nathalia replied.

"I just…I feel so awful. As awful as I felt when she fell down that hole while we were playing Senet…" I started to say, and then remember I was talking to her sister, not Amber or anyone who knew about Senkhara.

"What? What hole? Why were playing Senet?" Nathalia gasped, looking at me in horror.

"Oh…damn. I wasn't supposed to say anything." I said, feeling guilty.

"Fabian, please tell me." Nathalia said.

"Well, Nina never said I couldn't tell you…but it's a bit of a long story." I said, walking towards a bench and sitting down on it. Nathalia sat down next to me, and nodded for me to continue.

"So, the first semester Nina was at House of Anubis, Joy was taken out and Nina took her place. Victor and some other people, including Joy's dad, had thought that Joy was the Chosen One. They were wrong; Nina's the Chosen One. It's all because of when someone's birthday is. As you know, Nina was born July 7th, early in the morning-we think at 7am. So, Nina and I, and eventually Patricia were looking for the Cup of Ankh together. We had a bunch of puzzle pieces, but they turned out to be the Cup of Ankh, and Nina put it together. Then, after Nina came back for the start of the next semester, an evil Egyptian spirit, who turned out to be the lost ruler, started talking to Nina. Her name was Senkhara. She said that she wanted Nina to find the Mask of Anubis, and gave Nina the Mark of Anubis. Eventually, Nina told me what was going on, and I got the Mark of Anubis also. Nina and I decided to tell Amber, and she didn't get the Mark. But then Amber and I told Patricia and Alfie, and then they all got the Mark as well. We had to complete several tasks, and during the last one, we were playing Senet, and if you got a move wrong, the person fell down a hole and landed in a room that's underneath the school-under Mr. Sweet's office." I explained.

"Wow. Those sound like some pretty incredible…adventures." Nathalia said, looking shocked.

"Are you alright, Nathalia?" I inquired.

"Yes, I am, Fabian. Thank you for telling me. To think, my little sister, involved in all that." Nathalia said.

"Nathalia…please don't mention to Nina I told you all that? At least, not at first-maybe she'll tell you herself." I said.

"I won't say anything, Fabian. How about we head back?" Nathalia replied, smiling at me and standing up. I nodded, and we head back towards Nina's room. A nurse was there, getting ready to take Nina upstairs, to a room where she could stay overnight.

"How are you feeling, Nina?" I inquired, standing next to her bed.

"I feel fine, Fabian. Did you and Nathalia have a nice talk?" Nina inquired.

"We did." I replied, smiling at her and holding her hand. Nina squeezed my hand, and then it was time for her to go upstairs. I quickly put her things back in her duffel bag and follow her, Nathalia and Jerome upstairs. Nina's hospital room was a regular hospital room, except for the fact that Trudy, Amber, Eddie and Patricia were in it. Nina's face lit up when she saw them, and seeing her happy made me happy.

"How are you feeling, Nina, dear?" Trudy inquired.

"I feel alright, Trudy. It's great to see you all." Nina said, looking at all of them.

"Hey, Trudy. Want to come with me to the gift shop for a moment?" Nathalia inquired, looking at Nina.

"Of course, Nathalia." Trudy replied, and then they left the room. The nurse put Nina's bed where it was supposed to go, and then left.

"So, how's everything going at the house?" Nina inquired, looking at Patricia.

"Everything's alright-we miss you though, Nina." Patricia replied.

"Well, they're going to release me tomorrow." Nina said.

"That's good." Eddie said, staring guiltily at the bruise on Nina's cheek.

"Eddie, stop looking so worried! I'm perfectly fine." Nina said, smiling at everyone.

"I know, Nina. It's just…seeing you here. It's horrible." Eddie replied.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and as good as new." Nina replied, trying to sound upbeat.


	19. Chapter 19

So, I do not own any thing from House of Anubis, but Nathalia is my intellectual property and I do own her. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry it took so long to update! Oh, and I hope this chapter doesn't scare anyone…it definitely freaked me out a bit. Well, enjoy!

Nina's POV:

I was really surprised and happy to see Amber, Eddie, Patricia and Trudy had come to visit me in the hospital.

"It's great to see you guys." I said, smiling at them.

"Did Fabian tell you that Joy has been arrested?" Amber blurted.

"Amber!" Patricia groaned.

"What, was I not supposed to say anything?" Amber said. I smiled at Amber, glad that she was still acting like herself.

"It's okay, Patricia. I already knew that Joy was arrested." I said.

"Did Fabian tell you?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, he did." I replied. Just then, Nathalia and Trudy returned from the gift shop.

"Alright, kids, time to go back to Anubis house." Trudy said.

"Alright, Trudy." Patricia said. Fabian walked over to where I was, and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nina." Fabian whispered, before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"See you tomorrow." I replied, hugging him tightly. After everyone left, Nathalia sat down on the couch they had in the room, and looked at me.

"Alright, Nina. Do you want to press charges against Joy?" Nathalia inquired.

"I know I shouldn't, Nathalia…but she really hurt me. Did you talk to Mr. Sweet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. He wasn't too helpful. Some bull about not wanting to expel Joy because her parents contribute a lot to the school. He said he'd suspend her for two months, though. I told him no way." Nathalia replied.

"I'm going to press charges. She kicked me in the head, and deserves to be appropriately punished." I said.

"Okay, Nina." Nathalia replied, laying down on the couch/bed that was below the window. Nathalia closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. I stayed awake for a bit longer, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that my being with Fabian caused Joy to react like that. Not sure what to think, or how to deal with anything right then, I decided to go to sleep. I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly, and it did. When I opened my eyes next, I was standing in the corridor of Anubis House, with my luggage.

"Hello?" I called. There was no reply, just the creaking of the house.

"Fabian? Patricia? Eddie?" I called out, hoping that I'd receive a reply. But there was nothing. I put my suitcases down, and walked down the hall towards Fabian's room. I knocked on the door, and then pushed it open after a few seconds. I looked towards Fabian's bed, and then away and then quickly snapped my head back to his bed. Fabian was lying there, his eyes closed and hands folded across his heart, except that he wrapped in…what the ancient Egyptians wrapped mummies in? I stared at Fabian, unable to comprehend what this might mean. I felt a nudge against my shoulder, and I turned around. Behind me stood Eddie, wrapped in mummy bandages, his eyes glowing red. I closed my eyes and screamed, hoping that all this would go away. My eyes snapped open, and I took in my surroundings.

"Thank goodness." I muttered, glad to see the unfamiliar space of my hospital room. I wiped my hand against my forehead, which was wet with sweat. I closed my eyes and drifted back into sleep, hoping that I wouldn't have any more horrible dreams.

So, this was originally at the beginning of the chapter, but I decided I would move it to the end. I will be updating Sacrifice as soon as I can. SPOILER ALERT: How could Fabian become a frombie? What's up with that? I thought he'd at least be smart of enough to NOT fall for all the stuff. And besides, he didn't really seem very proud when he was shoved into the sarcophagus, he seemed more afraid to me. Don't you have to be sinning the moment you are shoved into it? Fabian knew what was coming, and it changed his emotions, so I don't think it should've worked… And how could they get that stuff about Ma'at wrong? From what I understand, and what I've read about Ancient Egypt in books, Ma'at is not the Goddess of Justice; she is more of a concept. Ma'at stands for truth, order, balance and justice. END SPOILER ALERT: By the way, has anyone else noticed how in iTunes it says it's up to Season 11? But when I mentioned it to someone else, they said they were only on Season 3.


	20. Chapter 20

Fabian's POV:

I felt bad about leaving Nina at the hospital, but I knew, with Nathalia there, that she'd be fine. After arriving back at Anubis house, I went to my room, changed into my pajamas, and exhaustedly fell into bed. My dreams were mostly uneventful, except for one. I was with Nina, and we were sitting in my room, talking about what had happened with the tunnels. The door creaked open, and Eddie walked in, followed by Patricia, Alfie and Amber. I turned to look at Nina, to see if she was seeing what I was seeing, her eyes were glowing red. Bile rose in my throat, and I was so scared that I thought I might pass out. Then Eddie grabbed my shoulder, and started shaking me. My eyes snapped open, to see the real Eddie shaking me.

"Wake up, Fabian!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I'm up, Eddie. What's up?" I asked.

"You were yelling. I'm surprised you didn't wake the entire house." Eddie said.

"Oh. Well, thanks, Eddie." I replied, lying back down and drifting into an uneasy sleep. The next time I awoke, it was morning. I quickly got out of bed, in anticipation of Nina coming home-and of Trudy's breakfast. But mostly Nina coming home. I got dressed, and went out into the dining room. Trudy had set out breakfast already, and my housemates were eating.

"Hey, Fabian." Mara said.

"Hey, Mara." I replied. I sat down in my usual spot, and started to eat. After breakfast was over, I grabbed my bag, and headed over to school. Things passed uneventfully, and by the end of lunch, I was so anxious to see if Nina was back, I felt like skipping the rest of the day-so I did. I walked out of the building, and over to Anubis house, figuring that if anyone stopped me, I'd just tell them that I had forgotten a school book. But no one stopped me, thankfully. Trudy wasn't around when I walked into the house, so I quietly walked upstairs, hoping that Victor wasn't around either.


End file.
